The Difference Between Phalanges and Metacarpals
by Kawaiibookworm
Summary: "I'm dead. I'm completely 100% dead. I can feel my mind decomposing. I've finally meet my maker." Austin dramatically flopped down onto the floor. Ally, already accustomed to throwing things at him right now, shot three pillows at his face before she gave up and decided to let him have this one. or the time when Austin has to pass his Anatomy class and Ally helps him study.


******Title: The difference between phalanges and metacarpals**  
**Author: **kawaiibookworm  
**Rating: **T  
**Characters/Pairings:** Austin/Ally  
**Word count: 4,172**  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Austin and Ally so don't sue me  
**A/N: I had writers block with my other Austin and Ally stories and decided to write this little one shot to get some inspiration back. **

******PLEASE READ: THIS IS SORT OF AUish. IN THIS STORY AUSTIN GOES TO A PRIVATE ALL BOYS SCHOOL. WHY BECAUSE I THINK THAT WOULD BE HILARIOUS. ALSO ALLY IS 17 AND AUSTIN IS 17 1/2.**

* * *

Austin couldn't remember when or where he had fallen asleep. All that mattered to him was the wonderful sleep he was catching up on. His neck was sore and he felt something pinching him in his stomach, but couldn't bring himself to move. Austin felt something soft poke his cheek. He frowned, but still refused to be woken up. Whatever that was bothering him, Austin hoped it would fall down a flight of stairs or step on a Lego, something painful like that. It deserved it for trying to interrupt his sleep. He was poked a few more times before it stopped and he mentally cheered in victory.

When he finally thought he could sleep in peace, the most wonderful aroma invaded his nose. The smell of coffee beans and flowery perfume was able to make Austin blink his eyes open and stare at his best friend holding out a large cup of his favorite Starbucks drink. It took him a minute to fully wake up before he desperately grabbed his coffee. Austin deeply inhaled the steam from his drink as if it were filling him with life and stared at Ally like she was heaven sent.

"You wonderful, amazing person, you" He took a large gulp of his scalding coffee and let out a moan. "Angel of mercy, that's what you are."

"That sounds like the title of your next song." She took a seat on Austin's empty bed. He was finally awake enough to realize he was at his computer desk, practically folded in half. Using the upper part of the desk as a pillow had left an ache in his neck and had been poking himself with one of his good pens, completely ruining one of his best white shirts he had to wear as part of his school's uniform. He really hoped Ally wouldn't notice the pile of dirty clothes in the corner and the puddle of drool he managed to leak on his desk.

"It will be." Austin sipped his coffee less frantically and gave her a cheeky grin.

"You've already written three songs about me bringing you coffee." She rolled her eyes.

"People like them!"

"No they don't. Those songs are cheesy and over the top. Fans have put up online petitions begging you to stop making those songs."

"…I like them." Austin sink low in his computer chair, just barley pouting. He sat up when he noticed the object she was using to toss things off of his bed so she could make herself more comfortable.

"Were you poking me with my pencil?"

"Yes, yes I was. Seeing as you weren't using it for to study like you're supposed to, I thought I'd use it for my own amusement." She held up an item of clothing with smiles faces covering the surface. "Nice short shorts by the way."

Of course she wouldn't know the difference. "Those are boxers." He smirked as he ducked out of the way of flying underwear aimed at his face.

"I hope to god those were at least clean or I'm going to kill you." The fact that she wasn't freaking out or embarrassed with what just happened proves that they were way too comfortable with each other.

"We may never know." Austin frowned as he realized he had finished his coffee. "What would it take for you to get me another one of these?"

"Let's start with not failing your Anatomy class by passing your next test on the bones of the human body, which you need to get at least a 98 on." He dropped his jaw in astonishment.

"How the hell did you know-? Ugh, you need to stop being texting buddies with my mom! It's weird that you guys are bonding."

"Not happening. I like being friends with her, besides it makes up for how much your dad doesn't like me." Ally wrinkled her nose. "He really doesn't like me."

"No, he doesn't like me. You're only disliked by association." Austin smashed up his empty coffee cup and unsuccessfully aimed it into his trash can.

Ally threw her pencil at Austin and managed to hit his shoulder. "Stop trying to change the subject! You need to ace this exam. I'm here to make sure that you do that."

"It's so boring!" Austin whined. "I've been studying for hours already." Ally glared at him. "Okay only half an hour, but still! I can't memorize all 207 bones"

"206 actually."

"See! I just proved my own point!"

Ally threw a sock at his head. "That's why I'm here, remember? I took AP Anatomy last year. We are going to sit here until you know the difference between your phalanges and metacarpals."

"…Those sound like some cruel and unusual diseases."

Ally sighed "We have some work to-do."

* * *

It wasn't the actually studying that was a challenge. It was getting Austin to focus long enough to memorize the spelling and the placement of the bone. Ally knew he had a shot attention span, but she never knew he could get this distracted. Unless she was spelling and pronouncing right along with him, Austin would fiddle around on his phone or whine about needing more caffeine. Honestly it was more amusing than annoying, but definitely annoying.

Ally knew how difficult Austin's private school was. Austin wasn't stupid or slow, he was the exact opposite actually. The school just put too much pressure on its students. Not only was he supposed to complete a fill in the blank test, but also complete an oral part of the test by naming a random 100 out of the 206 bones in front of the class. Ally was lucky that she only had to complete a multiple choice test for her anatomy class.

5 long hours had gone by and Austin had managed to perfectly pronounce and spell each individual bone along with its purpose. The only thing left to-do was to help him with their placement in the human body.

"I'm dead. I'm completely 100% dead. I can feel my mind decomposing. I've finally meet my maker. Good bye cruel world!" Austin dramatically flopped down onto the floor. Ally, already accustomed to throwing things at him right now, shot three pillows at his face before she gave up and decided to let him have this one.

"When you decide to get up, we'll finish-" He lifted his head up in interest. "-up with you telling me every bones place in the body." His head fell onto the ground with a loud smack and a silent groan.

"No, didn't you hear me before? I'm dead. The dead don't have to study. I could come back as a zombie and eat you if I wanted to."

Ally rubbed her temples in frustration. "Name at least the upper body, and I promise you we will go and get you another Starbucks. You won't even have to pay me for the last one I got you." Austin tilted his face until he had the perfect view of his best friend lying on his bed, legs tangled up in his bed sheets, arms hugging the last remaining pillow (the rest she's thrown at him in frustration), and head resting on his headboard. The sight made Austin's head spin and throat turn tight.

"I have an idea." He subconsciously licked his dry lips. This did not go unnoticed by Ally.

She cleared her throat roughly "And will this idea work?"

"I hope so." He sat up from the floor and motioned for ally to to-do the same from his bed. Ally sat on the very edge of the bed. Austin made his way over until he was right in front of her. Due to their drastic height difference, he was able to look make himself eye level with her nose. He had to tilt his head upwards if he wanted to make eye-contact.

"I'm not good with regular studying, you already know that. What I need is to have hands on model." Her eyes widened and Austin panicked. "Or it's a completely stupid idea and we can never mention this again!"

Ally shook her head. "No! I don't mind, not at all!" Her face flushed and quickly corrected herself. "I was surprised that's all. It makes more sense for you to study like this. I wish I had thought of this before." She shoved her hand in his face, nearly smacking him. "Go on, show me what you got." He smirked and she blushed harder. "You know I mean, get on with it." She snapped.

He took her hand and cradled it as if it were something precious. All the years of Austin's guitar playing lead him to develop rough calluses on his fingers. They felt rough, but very so gentle against her skin. His hands were tracing the outline of each one of her fingers and were sending little sparks of shock through her. Ally nearly whimpered when Austin leaned in closer to insect her hands instead of simply pulling her hand closer to him. By the time he had named her third phalange; her hand was one inch from her body and an inch and a half from Austin's face. She could feel his breath ghosting over her skin. His thumb gently rubbing her wrist where she assumed her pulse was. Austin was busy examining her metacarpals (wrist) when Ally accidently brushed her fingers against his mouth. The words died on his lips the second he felt her touch him. She tried to snatch her hand back, but he held on with a tight grip.

"I'm not finished yet. I still need to study." His voice sounded rough even to his own ears. Austin looked up through his lashes so he could lock eyes with Ally. "Will you let me keep going?" She stared at him numbly until she pushed her hand forward slightly to trace the outline of his mouth and nodded her head in agreement. Have her like this was almost to intimate for Austin to handle. He breathed heavily against her fingertips for a moment before he gained his self-control back. Austin was too tempted to take those fingers into his mouth and taste them. Taste Ally, with all of her anti-bacterial soap and scented moisturizers she was always using. He almost did it, almost let his self-control slip. Instead he did the next best thing and started all over with naming the bones in her hands, this time muttering the names right up against the skin of her hand and puckering his lips in soft intimate touches. He went through all of her phalanges (fingers) and carpals (wrist bones), each time brushing kisses a little bit harder with each passing answer. He didn't need to press every hard to be able to feel the shape of her bones through her thin skin. He paused for a brief second wondering if a small bite would leave a mark. Ally's soft whine of protest reminded Austin of what he was doing. He reached her articular disk, whispered the name into a dent he felt between bones, and bite down softly onto Ally's pulse. Austin was rewarded with a sharp gasp. He felt warmth start goring in the pit of his stomach, but couldn't decide if it was affection or amusement, he preferred both.

Ally could have never known how Austin's lips would feel on her. She imagined rough and chapped, not this, never so smooth and soft. Nor did she ever imagine him using his teeth, but she was in no way complaining. The humid air buzzed around them, filling in the silence between quiet words and feathered kisses. She heavily breathed in air, only to find it almost too thick for her lungs to inhale. Ally tried to hold in all of her sighs and whimpers. She really did, but having Austin play her as easily as his guitar made it that much harder. Every kiss felt like fire across raging across her skin. The way his fingers ran across her skin soothing it with gentle strokes made her spine tingle and her knees shake. Austin had made his way up the ulna (lower arm) and radius (lower arm), taking his time tracing all available skin.

"The Humeral Coronid fossa, humeral radial fossa, humeral lateral epicondyle, humeral capitulum, humeral trochea, and the flexor digitorum sublimis." He muttered when he made his way up to her elbow joint. He nuzzled her skin, loving how soft she was, before sharply nipping and then soothing the irritated skin with little licks. Any other day Ally would have found it absolutely disgusting, but right now she was about to lose her damn mind. She shakily ran her hand down the arm Austin wasn't using and found it bent at a very awkward angle in towards his stomach, probably didn't want it getting in the way.

While he was busy lavishing her humorous (upper arm), she ran her hand down the length of his unused arm, letting her fingernails scrape against the skin and felt goose bumps pop up against her hand. She reached his hand and pulled it over so it would was now lying on the bed behind her. His body followed his hand, forcing their bodies to be impossibly closer.

Austin had never been more thankful for Miami's insane heat. The high temperatures outside had forced Ally to put one of her girly sleeveless blouses, making it that much easier to worship her lightly freckle dusted shoulders.

"Scapula, scapula acromion, collarbone-"

"Clavicle" Ally corrected. Austin lifted his head and took in the site in front of him. Ally struggling to breathe properly, fingers digging into his shoulder probably leaving angry red marks, and her bottom lip stuck in-between her teeth, wanting to bite her hair, but making due with the substitution.

"Yes, yes it is, my bad." He ran his thumb from one side of her shoulder to the other, following the outline of the clavicle bone was making against her skin. Austin wasted no time in dipping his mouth back down to right over the shape and biting. Her gasp vibrated right through him and almost shattered his self-control right then and there.

"Stop smirking." Ally could feel his smile widen. The frills on her blouse were tickling his chin so he made his way up her pale throat, laying swift pecks against the tracheas that made up her neck. He nudged at her chin until she understood to tilt her head back, exposing more of her throat. That allowed him mouthed at her thyroid cartilage and groan at the seer intimacy of it all. Ally was full out panting at this point and had moved her hands from gripping Austin's shoulders to fisting them in his soft, blonde hair encouraging him to move upwards.

"Tease." She nearly drew blood from how hard she was biting her lip trying to keep quiet.

"You know it." Austin nipped repeatedly at the hyoid bone (throat). With her head still titled back, he cupped the side of her skull and neck so he could keep it in place. Running his thumb along the outline of the right side of her mandible (jaw), Austin mouthed all along the lower apart of her mandible. He trail kisses up to her ear cartilage and just barley tugged on it with his teeth. His legs were starting to hurt from being in the same position for so long, his neck was aching from stretching out so much, and he was sure he now had a bald spot in the back of his head where ally still occasionally tugging on. None of it bothered him though, not when it meant he was able to be with Ally like this. To be so close to Ally, be able to feel the goosebumps that popped up on her pale skin, the breath that ghosted over his skin when she sighed, and the slightest twitch in her body. The hand that wasn't caressing Ally's head drifted up from the bed and stroked it's self over the back of her blouse. The fabric was silky and formed very little resistance from feeling the bones that made up her spinal cord. Austin rested against her cheek, lips open and nearly panting, just wanting to relish the feel of the sharp angles of her back. For one heart stopping moment he imagined actually slipping his hands up past her blouse and feeling it for himself. He let out an embarrassing high pitch whimper as the last of his self-control snapped into pieces. That was the last straw for Ally.

She pulled his hair as hard as she could to grab his attention. "Kiss me now before I go insane or I will kick you-" He didn't let her finish her sentence before he was capturing her mouth in one of the most anticipated and passionate kisses either one of them had ever had. From anyone else's point of view it must have looked like a big mess of tangled limbs and wrinkled clothes. Ally fisted her hands into his hair, accidently pulling out hair painfully. Not that Austin noticed. He was too focused on sucking Ally's bottom lip into his mouth and nibbling on it. He wrapped his arms around her waist and held on with all he had. Every time one of them turned to breath, the other would allow them one breath, before advancing on them again, missing the intimate contact. They both felt the wonderful burn in their lungs that told them they needed to breathe, but completely ignored it to continue more desperate needs. Ally had no idea how she went from sitting on the very edge of the bed to half leaning against the head board and half lying down on the bed with Austin hovering over her. She really didn't want to know, especially when Austin managed to-do something absolutely amazing with his tongue. As time pass their passionate kisses turned small sensual until they settled into exchanging soft lazy pecks of lips. Ally pulled away with a humming sound of approval. Austin wouldn't let her go that easily, he made himself comfortable by resting his forehead against Ally's and let his thumbs rub soothing circle into her ilium(waist bones).

"I've wanted to do that for so long." His mumbled, lips brushing against Ally's because they were that close.

"For how long?" She ran her hands through his soft hair, gently petting at the spots she pulled hair from.

"Since the first time you brought me coffee. You couldn't decide how much espresso I would have wanted so you me five coffee's each with different amounts in them." Ally paused her petting and blinked up at him.

"That was a week after we first meet."

"Yeah, yeah it was." He smiled and she felt too much adoration to try to fake being angry. "I can get used to this." Austin gestured to all of them.

"Is that all you want, physical relationship and nothing more?" She was almost afraid to hear his answer.

"Well it depends" She waited for his answer and grew frustrated when he didn't give it to her.

"On?"

"On whether or not you're going to kick me like you threatened to-do 20 minutes ago." He broke into one of the biggest grins and kissed the tip of her nose. "You should know I'm better than that."

"Yeah, I do. Stupid, irrational teenager doubts, that's all." Ally's face flushed and she looked away embarrassed. Austin took this as a signal to nuzzle his way into the crook of her neck.

"When do you have to take that test?" Austin took a look at the calendar at his computer desk.

"Friday, why?"

"That's three days away. We have three more days for you to ace that test, so until Friday we are coming here straight after school to study." Austin broke out into a smirk.

"Study studying or _studying_ like we were before." Ally grinned and pecked him on the lips.

"Both if you're lucky. Think of it like science boot camp, but with rewards." He grinned and planted a loud kiss on the underside of her jaw.

"I can definitely get used to that."

* * *

Ally found it hilarious that her boyfriend went to an all-boys private school. It was no wonder that he was so girl crazy when they had first met. Probably didn't meet a lot of them until his music career took off, with her help of course. St. Joseph's School for Boys education system made sure that their students never had time for the opposite sex with all the mandatory, daily homework, extracurricular activities, and community service. Luckily Austin was smart enough to be put into the gifted program that gave its students more work in school than outside at home. Most of the guys she saw leaving the school after the final bell had rung seemed to give her a wide breech of space. They either hadn't been near a girl for so long they forgot how to talk to one or Austin threatened every living thing with a pulse to stay away from his girlfriend, who was coming over to see him after school. Either one was kind of cute in a pathetic way. Speaking of pathetic, the little group of freshman who had formed a kind of large riot, stood in front of Ally trying to convince her that they were way cooler than any of the other guys in their school. Obviously none of them had been at St. Josephs for very long since they were all talking to her like she was a human being, not an alien, and trying out desperate pickup lines that had no chance of working out. They probably didn't know who she was waiting for, or else she knew they would be immediately running in the other direction. In the middle of her explanation of why she was waiting outside their school and the little to know chance any one of them had of successfully asking her out on a date, she saw a blur of blue, red and blonde headed straight for her. Ally had a good three seconds to brace herself before she was being lifted up and twirled around in Austin's tight embrace.

"You are the most amazing… beautiful…wonderful miracle worker….I have ever met." Austin kissed her in between his words and hugged her as hard as he could.

"Thank you, now could you put me down?" Ally pinched his shoulder in encouragement.

"Why?" He whined.

"I think the freshmen are getting a good look up my skirt." Austin looked past her shoulders to see that she was right. He quickly put her down and wrapped himself around her like a clingy octopus.

"SCRAM!" He practically snarled. One look at Austin's face and they were running down the street in three seconds flat, looking like they were about to piss themselves.

"That was mean. All they were doing was inviting down the block for smoothies." She turned in his arms and wrapped hers around his waist.

Austin nuzzled her hair, loving the smell of her shampoo. "I'll buy you a smoothie, and a milkshake and a pint of cookie dough ice cream...with sprinkles."

She laughed. "Oh I know you would, plus it's not like I was going to say yes." Austin nodded with approval and dipped his head down to give her a proper kiss hello.

"Hi."

"Hey" She smiled up at him and then turned her head to look at the rest of him. "Why have I never seen you in your school uniform before?"

He wrinkled his nose as if he just noticed what he was wearing. He seemed to really dislike the navy blue blazer that fit his shoulders perfectly and his crimson tie that brought out his cheekbones."It's the dorkiest thing I've ever had to wear and I look like an idiot-."

Ally cut him off my grabbing his tie and pulling him down for a much needed kiss of approval.

"I like it. I like it a lot."

He blinked at her. "Yeah, I like it too, heck I love it"

She smiled. "So remind me why I'm an amazing, beautiful, wonderful person."

He broke into a huge grin and handed her his test paper. "You were already those things, but now you're that plus a miracle worker too... and possibly an angel."

"You passed!" She cheered and gave him a kiss on the cheek in celebration.

"With a 101 no less." He proclaimed proudly and started walking towards his bus stop, dragging Ally along with him.

"How?" Ally entwined their fingers and gave him a squeeze

"One of the bonus essay questions involved explaining the body's reaction to what would happen if someone were to put pressure on the spinal cord." Austin's grin turned wolfish.

Ally's entire face flushed as she remembered yesterday's study session. "Oh my god, tell me you didn't..." she trialed off.

Austin smirked and wasted no time explaining. "Yes, my teacher was so impressed in how detailed my essay was and since no one else bothered to answer that particular question, I was awarded double the points."

Ally covered her face with the hand Austin didn't have in his grip, she was so mortified.

He couldn't resist continuing "He also asked me how much researching and studying had I been doing and I told him tons and tons, that it's my favorite thing to-do."

"I hate you so much right now." Ally wanted to kiss that stupid smirk off his face.

Austin lovingly kissed her blushing cheek. "I love you too."

* * *

**Please and Thank you.**

**PS. new chapter for misfit and meltdowns coming this week and awkward waltzs and stupid bowties with in this month. **

**PSS. i love reviews, they make me work harder.**


End file.
